


Momma Said

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, M/M, Merp, Oldies Type Music, idk - Freeform, oldies music, this totally sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Pack's first Pack Meeting of the year, and Stiles' eats a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiicoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/gifts).



> Just a heads up, these are all One Shots stringed together, but they're all based off of old Songs.

“Enjoy your summers! Go crazy! Have a blast!” Coach Finstock chimed as the bell rang, and Scott and Stiles stumbled out of their last class for the day. The halls filled with loud, clumsy, and buzzing bodies of students happy to be out of class. They were officially out of school for the summer, and it was warm, the perfect day to go and spend some time outside, have a barbeque or cookout, or take their significant others to the make out spot behind the Pick-N-Save in the west side of Beacon Hills. Scott slumped against someone’s locker as Stiles opened his own, and emptied out what was left inside: some old papers, graded and forgotten, and a notebook, cover long gone, some pages ripped out.

“Are you excited about tonight?” Stiles asked Scott, closing the locker with a loud clang. 

“About the pack meeting? Sure. It’s going to be great.” Scott hummed. 

The pack was having their first of the summer pack meeting. Since the summer after Sophomore year, when Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Jackson joined the pack, Derek made it a bigger priority to bring Scott and his “pack” namely Stiles and Allison, to join them, trying to get them involved, make it feel like a real pack. Something like he used to remember before his family was burned to death. And sometimes, when Jackson and Lydia were cuddled on the couch, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were rough housing, Stiles has caught glances of Derek truly happy. Not that fake smile he wore that didn’t reach his eyes, or the sarcastic smile he wore for when Stiles said something, but a genuine smile.

“We better hurry. Derek is picking us up out front.” Scott breathed, and pushed off the lockers, walking next to Stiles down the hall. They opened the doors, sun shining on them like freed men, and Scott let out a whoop in joy. Stiles chuckled as his best friend raced down to the curb. He followed suit and bounced from foot to foot waiting on Derek. 

Derek. Damn.

Stiles’ feelings for Derek had become a bit, well, what Stiles had referred to as “complicated”. Sure, they’d faced a lot of stuff together, Stiles would have to be an idiot to not feel at least closer to the Alpha. But there was something about how protective Derek had become over the pack as a whole that had Stiles blushing whenever he got all growly, or when Derek was the first one back from a pack run, breathing heavy and all sweaty. Sure, Stiles still adored Lydia, and hell, he’d still take his chance with her if he ever got to, but lately, he’d been less about strawberry blonde locks and more about muscles and... 

Stiles bit his lip, and readjusted the strap on his bookbag on his shoulder. Scott looked over at him, giving him an eye, but nothing out of the ordinary. Stiles had gotten pretty good at hiding his emotions from amateur werewolves like Scott, able to even lie to him sometimes without Scott knowing. Deaton had been teaching him ways to keep his heart rate down, and other little ways. Deaton claimed it was to “keep your private life private” around friends who could scent how you felt. It worked sometimes, and Deaton had even given him a book on herbs and plants that could throw off certain scents. Stiles took to it immediately. Right now, he was wearing a certain type of moss in a small vial around his neck. This particular moss hid the scent of lust and desire.

The sleek Camaro roared as it pulled into the parking lot and up to the curb. Isaac was already up front, smirking at Scott and Stiles, loud rock music blaring from the speakers in the dash. Derek gave them a glare, and they huffed, getting in the back when Isaac got out to move the seat for them. 

“How did he even pick you up?” Scott asked incredulously, as Isaac snapped the seat back into place and laughed at them. 

“I skipped last period to go get Derek. I wasn’t about to be calling dibs over the front seat.”

“Oh way to go. Skipping class to get the front seat in the nice shiny car. So mature, Isaac.” Stiles whimpered. 

Derek growled from the seat, a warning to drop the subject. Isaac frowned and turned around. Scott and Stiles rolled their eyes, everyone knew that Isaac was Derek’s golden pup anyway, basically his son. Since he didn’t have his father anymore, Derek took Isaac in, even though he was still a ward of the state. His foster parents just let him go, after all, they got their check. 

The drive to Derek’s house wasn’t too long, and Scott and Stiles got more excited as they went on. They looked forward to this each year. And now? Now they were going to be seniors after this, this was somewhat their last official summer pack meeting. The next summer would be filled with college preparation and living it up. No time for their little pack meetings. Stiles frowned inwardly at the thought. He wasn’t exactly ready to leave yet.

When Derek pulled up to the house, Erica, Boyd, and Jackson were setting the table, and Lydia was talking sweetly with on the newly put up porch swing. Derek was slowly remodeling the house, finally ready to move on. Scott looked shocked, and Stiles scoffed. Were they the only ones who didn’t skip their last class? 

“Glad you could make it.” Allison called, laughing and Lydia sipped her ice tea from a tall glass. Knowing Lydia, it wasn’t all completely iced tea. Stiles slumped up the stairs, and threw his book back near the door, taking a seat between Lydia and Allison, snatching the drink from Lydia’s hand, and taking a nice long sip as she looked on in amusement. Oh yeah, so a mixed drink. 

“I don’t even get you, Lydia.” He said, handing it back, throwing his head back. Stiles heard her snort beside him, and a sucking sound as she sipped on her straw. 

“Have fun in class?” Erica snapped her gum at Scott as he sat down on the steps. He glared at her, and let himself recline, relaxing. 

Derek had disappeared into the house, but only a few moments later, he was outside again, carrying a large plate of burgers and hot dogs, with an apron on it that read, “Kiss the Alpha”. It was a Christmas gift from Stiles and Scott last year that at first had them running into the woods for safety, but Derek had since become quite attached. He opened the grill, making sure it was hot enough, and put the food on, the hiss from the iron grate into the meat music to everyone’s ears. When Stiles let out a whoop, and took another sip of Lydia’s Long Island Ice Tea, Derek shot him a glare, which softened into a firm “Shut up, Stiles” look.

The radio had been switched on, but the only station available in the woods with their limited reception was an oldies station. The pack had suggested that he get an ipod with a speaker dock, but he flat out refused. He was a simple guy, a simple radio would do, even if it played the oldies station.  
**********************

The night went on as expected. Everyone had eaten their fill of burgers and hot dogs, chips, pickles, and drank their share of soda. By the time they’d all finished, there was hardly anything left. They all laid in the grass after that, to let their stomachs settle, listening to that same damn station. Lydia laid next to Jackson, who, through the girls, laid next to Scott and Allison. Isaac cuddled up between Boyd and Erica, who were holding hands over the curly haired boy. That left Stiles and Derek, who were lying next to each other. They weren’t too close, but they weren’t far enough away were they could avoid conversation. 

“Have fun?” Stiles asked, rubbing his hand over his stomach, almost groaning at how full he was. Derek side eyed him, and nodded. 

“I always do. Pack time is special, it’s a bond. It makes us stronger, and it reminds me of how things used to be.”

“Yeah. I understand.” Stiles mumbled, and sat up. Now that he was full, and everyone was laying down, he felt different. Maybe it was the spiked ice tea, but his head felt fuzzy and his stomach was turning.

“You okay?” Derek asked, sitting up, looking over at him concerned. 

“Do I not smell okay or something?” Stiles asked, but Derek shook his head. 

“No, you smell fine.” Derek grumbled, and stood up. He held out his hand, and Stiles took it, heaving himself up off the ground. “But you stuffed yourself pretty good. I have something for that in the kitchen. Come on.”

Stiles and Derek walked up the stairs to the Hale house, and into the still mostly charred first room, the newly done living room and kitchen on either side of them. Stiles followed Derek into the kitchen, faintly hearing the radio from outside. 

“Momma said there’d be days like this, there’ll be days like this my momma said…” It sang, and went on about falling in love. Stiles had to roll his eyes. It certainly didn’t work like that for him. 

Derek rumbled through the cabinets, and pulled out a small bottle of some pink bubble gum looking liquid. “Don’t let it’s look fool you, it’s not at all sweet. More like a lemon.” Derek chuckled a bit and handed the bottle over to Stiles. “Just take a sip and you should be good though.” 

“I met a little boy named Billie Joe and I almost lost my mind…” The radio sang, and Derek’s fingers accidentally brushed against Stiles’ as he handed over the bottle. Stiles thanked god for his moss charm around his neck, because he’d be a liar if he said that just touching Derek’s fingers didn’t spike his heart beat right up. He unscrewed the cap quickly, and took a quick sip. Derek was right, the stuff tasted like lemon, but it was thick and pink, and it was incredibly gross.

“God Derek! Is it supposed to make me want to puke whatever I ate out?” Stiles huffed, putting the cap back on the bottle, and the older man just smiled and laughed a bit. 

“Sure. We’ll go with that.” He took the bottle back, and put it back in the cabinet, singing softly to himself. His voice was low, but Stiles couldn’t help but listen and hang on every note. He obviously listened to this station a lot more than he let his pack know, and when Derek turned to look at Stiles, Stiles gaped at him.

“What Stiles?” Derek huffed, folding his arms.

“You uh… You were singing. You know this song?”  
“They play it a lot.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they do. How often do you request it?” Stiles joked, but wished he hadn’t, as Derek’s face lit up. 

“Oh, about twelve times a day.” The Alpha bit back sarcastically. “ I just like to turn it on, and dance around the kitchen like some 18 year old dork who thinks no one is watching him when he’s home.” Stiles blushed.

“You saw that?”

“I was quite amused, although the hard rock wouldn’t be exactly what I would have chosen.”

“Oh yeah?” Stiles challenged, and immediately regretted it. 

“Yeah. I’d pick this song. Dance around, sing into a wooden spoon or something equally cheesy and I think of my one true love and how I love him so dearly, but there’d be days like this, my momma said.” Derek chuckled at Stiles’ open mouth. He walked over, and with a strong, yet gentle finger, shut it for him. After that, they didn’t move. Derek stayed close to Stiles, both breathing the same air. Stiles could honestly say that he’d thought about this a million and seventeen times, but hey, once more couldn’t hurt right? 

“You know…I hate when you wear this. I can never tell exactly what you’re doing.” Derek almost whispers, toying with the little vial around Stiles’ neck. Stiles tried to pull away, but when he did, Derek had his finger hooked, breathing the thin chain holding onto the vial, breaking the protection. Now Derek could probably smell everything, feel everything. Stiles watched a grin break out onto Derek’s face as the Alpha threw the vial into the corner. Leaning in, he breathed in by Stiles’ collarbone, and pulled back.

“There, now you smell normal again.”

“H-Hey, what? That was mine!” Stiles protested. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of Stiles.” Derek quirked his mouth up into almost a smirk. “I’ll have you know there’s nothing I like more than the smell of your body wash and your skin after running away from something.” Derek breathed, and chuckled.

“No more little vials. You smell just fine.”

“Yeah, but what about Jackson, Scott? They’ll…”

“There’ll be days like that, Stiles. Come on. I think they’re waking up now.” Derek glanced at Stiles out of the corner of his eye, walking away from the boy, and Stiles could do nothing about that. After all, Momma said there’ll be days like this.


End file.
